


It Was Me

by icantevenDOOD



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Prison, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantevenDOOD/pseuds/icantevenDOOD
Summary: When in doubt, just out.Gable Caedmon is also known as Inmate 2657 in a small California prison. Dressed in blue and a pair of handcuffs, he awaits his release date just as much as the next guy. But when someone he doesn't know tries to bite him and the guards spill his lunch down his front, he decides enough is enough. So without as much as a thought, he busts out.





	1. Songs per Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This entire book is only beta'd by myself (in my own opinion very thoroughly) and myself only.

-Prologue- Song: Breakdown- Daughtry  
-:- Song: Waiting for Superman- Daughtry  
-::- Song: Used To- Daughtry  
-:::- Song: Outta My Head- Daughtry  
-::::- Song: You Don't Belong- Daughtry  
-:::::- Song: Losing My Mind- Daughtry  
-Epilogue- Song: What I Want- Daughtry

With all of the songs for each chapter, they are merely recommended because they are what I listened to when I wrote each chapter and are in no uncertain terms mandatory.

Enjoy.


	2. -Prologue-

_ -Prologue- _

Busting out of prison… Sounds easy right? Well, that’s because it is. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Gable Caedmon, or more likely known as Inmate 2657. Yes you heard that right; I am an inmate in prison. Well, I was before that stupid guy tried to bite me and the fucking security guards didn’t do diddly-squat. That was the last straw. I mean come on, what kind of individuals let another person try to bite a fellow human being? Obviously not human beings, they were probably cannibals. That doesn’t surprise me as much as it should, oh well. I’m exaggerating maybe a little too much.

Anyways, I should probably explain what I did and the normal information I should tell everyone anyways. Like I said my name is Gable Caedmon, I am 25, I have dark brown hair, brown eyes, I am six foot four inches, and I am two-hundred pounds of pure muscle. I have two siblings and divorced parents. There really wasn’t anything special about me. I played football, basketball, and soccer which I guess had made me well liked.  Oh, and I’m gay. Always been out but I never really talked about it all the time. I didn’t find it necessary.

While in high school and into college I had one relationship. He not only played football, basketball, and soccer, but ran track as well. I thought he loved me, which believe me is the biggest cliché I could ever fall for. But what can I say, I can’t help it. He was my first everything. The first friend I had, my first fight, my first detention, my first suspension, my first kiss, my first time, my first love, my first betrayal, generally everything. You name it and it was probably him. He was the one that got me into the sports, which made me more agile and athletic than most other kids. I was pretty much a ninja, just because I went through all of those sports… I guess it didn’t help that my dad made me do karate, wrestling, and MMA fighting as well.

The relationship was steady, even throughout all four college years, with only small meaningless fights. This brings one of those weak and stupid grins to my face, but whenever we had a fight he made us put wigs or a clown nose on. And if we couldn’t argue without laughing, the argument wasn’t worth having.  Okay, now time to explain what made all of this so bad. 

…

About five years ago, in the month of September, we were hanging out in our small apartment and sitting on the old gray fabric couch watching a movie. I remember the way my slim frame had curled into his side as we watched UHF, and the way his fingers carded through my hair, gently brushing my scalp. And the way his free hand was intertwined with mine as we were engrossed in the movie. It pains me to say that I even remember what outfits we were both wearing. By the time the movie was over, the sun had set, so it was dark out. He turned and looked at me, caressing my cheek ever so gently. “Hey baby, why don’t we go out to eat tonight?” He asked me while studying my face lovingly.

I smiled, “Whatever floats your boat works for me, babe. Do I need to wear anything specific?”

“Hm, dark clothing specifically.” He told me with a peck to my forehead. I simply smiled and got up, earning a smack to my ass and a chuckle. I gasped and pouted at him playfully, turning my back to him and sassily walking off to change. I heard his faint groan and giggled, reaching into my drawer and grabbing a dark navy blue button-up shirt, and turning and grabbing a pair of dark jeans off the chair. I pulled off my clothes and pulled the new ones on. I grabbed a pair of ankle socks and went back out to the living room. I sat back down on the couch and pulled my socks on my feet. 

He walked into the living room and leaned against the door frame, practically filling it with his tall, muscled frame. “You ready to go, baby?” I hopped up and kind of skipped towards him, throwing my arms around his neck and giving his lips a peck.

“Yep, just need to slide on my shoes.” He smiled at me and pecked my lips again, grabbing my hand and leading me to the doorway. I slipped my foot into my shoe and leaned down to pull it on the rest of the way, but he wouldn’t let go of my hand. “Babe, I need my hand to put my shoe on.”

“Nope, this hand is mine.” I sighed and rolled my eyes, using my other free hand. I got both of my shoes on and stood back up. We grabbed our jackets and he gave me my solid black beanie. I smiled and pecked his cheek, before we put our jackets and things on and left to go eat.

Fast forward until after dinner and we were walking home, at least I think we were. I was watching our intertwined hands, that I was swinging in-between us, when we suddenly stopped. I looked around and noticed we were in an unfamiliar part of the neighborhood. Confused I looked over at him, and didn’t see anything except his chest as he pulled me into a hug. Still completely confused I wrapped my arms around his waist tentatively.

“Baby, I love you.” He pulled back but grabbed my hands, “My friend wanted me to drop off some stuff. He told me he left one of the front windows open, could you take this and run it in for me?” He asked me, pulling a brown paper sack out of nowhere. Confused I took the sack and looked at the white and blue house we were standing in front of. I turned and looked at him again.

“Sure, but why did he leave a window open if he knew you were stopping by? I mean, why not the door?” I asked still really confused about the whole situation.

“Because his roommate always locks the doors a billion times before he goes to bed. I also need you to get something of mine from him. It’s in another brown sack like that.” He said pointing to the bag in my hand. “He doesn’t have it in plain sight though, so don’t be afraid to rummage around in there. Alright, ready?”

With furrowed brows I nodded, and wrapped my arms around him again as he pulled me in for another hug. I felt his lips press against the top of my head, and heard him whisper, “I love you.” I smiled and squeezed him tighter.

“I love you too; I will be right back I guess.” I told him pulling away and avoiding his gaze. I turned and walked up to the living room window. With a sigh I reached up and pushed the window open, crouching down and sliding in the window. Although what I didn’t notice was the sinister look on my boyfriend’s face as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

I sighed and stood still for a second as my eyes adjusted to the surrounding darkness. Once they adjusted I walked carefully into the kitchen, setting the brown bag on the counter and turning to carefully look through the cabinets. After maybe five or six minutes I stood up and grabbed the bag off the counter.  I put my arm at my side, and just my luck the bag rips. I hear a very loud thud and look down to see the broken bag, and a gun lying at my feet. I step back in shock, staring at the contraption like it was going to bite me. I bend down and pick it up, holding it away from my body and making sure the safety was on.

With a sigh of relief I held it right, leaving my finger off the trigger, and turned to go back to the living room. I had just walked into the living room, when the front door burst open and a few guns were pointed my way. Surprised I jumped and almost dropped the gun in my hand. The officer in the front moved a step closer, “Drop your weapon!” I looked down at the gun in my hand, “I said drop it!” I flinched and nodded, slowly crouching and placing the gun on the floor. “Good, now stand up slowly and turn around with your hands on your head.”

I slowly stood back up and turned my back to them, resting my hands on the back of my head. I heard shuffling before one of the police officers was grabbing my hands and cuffing me. “You are being arrested for burglary in the first degree.” The emotion fell off my face and out of my eyes; because my entire being knew it was completely and utterly true. And that was all my mind could focus on, even after he recited my Miranda rights and was dragging me out of the house and to the back of the police cruiser. When we passed my boyfriend, who I’m assuming was giving a statement, nothing changed; I didn’t lift my head to acknowledge anything, the emotions stayed locked tightly in a little black box, and I just continued to make my way over to the police cruiser.

The back door to the cruiser was already open, so I ducked my head and got in before the officer knew what happened. The door closed quickly, and I stared at the headrest in front of me. There was honestly no reason to even fight back on anything, because I really did commit first degree burglary. Or at least, I would have. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my boyfriend staring at me, but I didn’t even care anymore. So when the two officers got into their respective seats, I didn’t move an inch.

“Son, we’re taking you into police custody for questioning. Would you like a lawyer?” I felt his eyes on me, but I still didn’t move an inch.

“No, sir, I do not need a lawyer because I am completely guilty. It would be a waste of time and money. But thank you for the offer.” My voice came out emotionless, and even I was beginning to question who this person was.

I could tell he was shocked, but I didn’t get a vocal response in return, leading me to believe he had nodded his head in response. I wasn’t surprised when we pulled into the station not even five minutes later. And when the officers got out, and came round to open my door I was out before one officer could round the car. Nothing changed throughout being put in police custody and the interrogation.

…

Fast forward and I sit in my plea inquiry, sitting in the stuffy courtroom watching the judge intently with my still emotionless features. The judge clears his throat and his beady little eyes narrowed on me, “Mr. Caedmon, I understand you would like to plead as guilty.”

“Yes, your honor, that’s true.” I say, no emotion crossing my face whatsoever.

“Alright, I have a few questions for you. The first one being, are you voluntarily pleading guilty?”

“Yes, your honor.”

“Do you understand that by pleading guilty, you are admitting to the facts that make up a criminal offence?”

“Yes, your honor I do.”

“Do you understand the consequences of your guilty plea, meaning that you are giving up your right to a trial by pleading guilty?”

“I understand your honor.”

“Do you understand that I do not have to follow the sentence your lawyer and the Crown are recommending?”

“I do understand that, your honor, but as you can see I have no lawyer. I will accept whatever sentence I get. I also understand that it is ultimately your decision.” 

I could see he didn’t really want to approve of this, but as he nodded I also nodded at him in thanks and total understanding. Then everyone called it a day and we were free to leave. I made my way out of the courtroom, informing the officers first, and making my way down the halls into the bathroom I was shown earlier. After relieving my bladder, I situated myself again before zipping up and going over to the sink. I turned on the water, wet my hands, and then pumped some soap onto my hands. Rubbing them together thoroughly I rinsed them off, and when I looked back up into the mirror I noticed my boyfriend leaning with his back against the wall.

On the inside I sighed and rolled my eyes, but on the outside my emotions never showed a prospect of existing. Turning off the tap, I turned and grabbed some paper towels, still ignoring his presence. I didn’t realize I had stopped drying my hands, and that he had stepped closer and started talking to me. That is, until he started snapping in my face.

“Baby. Hey, baby. Hello, baby, anyone home?” I focused and even still my emotions would not work.

“Hello, what can I do for you today?” I asked in the same voice I had used since that night.

He flinched and his caramel-colored eyes looked into mine with pity. “I don’t think with you going to prison, we can still date and live together. So I’m going to pack all your shit and leave it in one of the guest rooms for when you get out.  I’m s-”

“Do not lie to me,” I cut him off, “I know you are not sorry at all. I am at fault, I am completely guilty. Do not pity me either, save it for someone who truly needs it.” And with that I walked out of the bathrooms with a cracked heart. Cracked, not completely broken, not yet. When my emotions kicked on later it would all catch up to me, but for right now it was merely cracked.

…

Fast forward through everything and we find out that my sentence was five years in prison with no probation. Fast forward some more and now we’re here.  Sitting in the prison cafeteria, looking down at the inedible slop left occupying my tray. With a sigh, I went to stand up, but was stopped when another inmate tried taking my ear between his teeth.  This is the fifth time this month, and I’m not taking it anymore. Without thinking I slammed my head straight back, clipping his chin, before standing up and grabbing my tray.

“Touch my ass and you won’t have one.” I told the inmate, using my emotionless voice, expression, and posture. The inmates sitting next to me snickered, and I heard the one behind me retreat back to his table. I sighed and turned, right into a guard, which made the inedible shit on my tray slop all over my anterior. With no emotion, I looked into the guard's eyes and said, “Thank you, sir, is there anything I can do for you today?”

Mirth and anger rushed through his eyes, “Actually, there is something you can do for me, sweet cheeks.” He leaned in close and whispered in my ear, “You can suck my dick.”

I leaned my head, placing my mouth next to his ear, “Oh but, sir, I didn’t know you had a dick. I guess you learn something new every day.” I heard one of the inmates closest to me ooh and snap his fingers, but I didn’t care as I pulled away and maneuvered around the guard. I put my tray in the water and turned into the guard again. “Sir, I will not suck your dick. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to get changed and to the weight room.” I pushed around him, “Thank you, sir, have a nice day.” And without further conversation I walked off and out of the cafeteria.

I walked into the laundry room and over to the clean clothes, grabbing a fresh change, and stripping off my current clothes. I pulled the fresh pair on, throwing the dirty ones into the basket and nodding at the inmate working the laundry room. I made my way to the weight room and went over to an open weight bench. As I was loading my bar with the appropriate amount of weight, I was thinking to myself about a plan to bust out of this place. By the time I was finished loading it up and I was getting ready to start lifting I had my plan, now I just had to wait for the perfect time to implement it.


	3. -:-

_ -:- _

Well, I'm going to tell you now, dropping off a ten foot wall and falling on your face is not fun. Yes, that means I escaped... Just barely though. I stand back up, a little discombobulated, and start running down the street. I turn down random streets and I swear I've gone in circles a few times. It doesn't help that it's pitch black outside. When I couldn't run anymore, I needed oxygen, and I was too exhausted to do anything else, I remember stopping and putting my hands on my knees to breathe. After that I don't remember anything. Except for that weird dream where I woke up and was lying face down in a random stranger's yard. But it was just a dream, so I'm not going to worry about it.

I actually woke up the next morning to this, "Papa, why is there a man in our yard?" My eyes snapped open, but I couldn't find enough energy to move. Then I heard the most angelic voice I'd ever heard.

"Um, I don't know... Why don't you go inside and I'll ask him, okay?"

"Okay Papa, I'll go play with my toys." I heard running footsteps, then a door closing, and I shut my eyes again.

I heard the Angel walking towards me, and coming to a stop six inches or so from my head. I heard him release a breath from between his teeth, and start bouncing in place. "Oh God, what do I do? He's going to be home in a few hours, and there's a really attractive man lying face down in my yard. Oh God, oh God, oh God, what do I do? He's so much stronger than me. Maybe if I poke him first?"

Pretending to be half-asleep I groaned lightly. "What are you going to poke me with first, a stick?" I chuckled, "I don't bite... Unless I'm given permission, that is." The Angel squeaked and stepped back a few steps.

I got up off the ground, groaning again, and stretched my arms above my head. I felt his eyes on the small part of my stomach that could be seen, because of my shirt riding up. I relaxed my arms again and glanced down at my attire, thankful that I was in my white undershirt and navy blue pants. At least I look semi-normal. "Who are you and what were you doing face down in my yard?" I looked back at the Angel standing in front of me. He was maybe five foot five, had light brown hair, and bright laser-beam blue eyes. He was on the more feminine side with his petite frame and his height factor.

I gave him a once over, looked up at his house, and at the child peeking through the curtains. I looked at his house once again and studied its exterior. Why was it so familiar to me? I couldn't put my finger on it. The Angel cleared his throat and I remembered he asked a question. I looked back at him and cleared my throat as well, "I'm sorry, um, I know I'm a stranger but do you have some clothes I could borrow?" He folded his arms across his chest and studied me for a minute.

He sighed and dropped his arms, "Yeah, yeah follow me and I'll grab you something." I nodded and followed after him as he started to head back to the house. All the while I was checking out my surroundings, the trimmed grass, the tree with a tire swing, and the overall neatness of everything. My thoughts were cut off when I walked in through the door. I remember this hallway, and that living room... Oh God, my emotions dropped and my back straightened even more. I continued to follow the Angel in front of me through many winding halls before he came to a stop in front of a room towards the back. He reached out and opened the door motioning for me to go in first. I nodded and entered the unfamiliar room.

"So what's your story? And your name?" I tensed unintentionally and turned to look at the petite figure in front of me. He had his back to me while he was rummaging through a drawer in front of himself. I glanced to the left and noticed an en suite bathroom. And when I focused on the Angel in front of me again, he was holding out a change of clothes for me.

"Thank you, give me a moment to change and I'll explain." He nodded and I turned and walked into the bathroom. I pulled off what was left of my uniform and changed into the jeans and t-shirt I was given. The shirt was a little tight, tight enough you could see the outline of pretty much everything. The jeans fit nicely, and were more my size. Grabbing my uniform I turned and exited the bathroom, still studying the denim jeans and white t-shirt combo. "The shirt is a bit tight, but it'll do. Thank you." I looked up and noticed the way the Angel was studying my well-muscled torso intently. I chuckled and cleared my throat.

He immediately looked away and a blush coated his cheeks. "Sorry..."

I smiled and shook my head, then I remembered where I was and the emotions fell once again. "I have a question to ask you before I explain." He nodded his head and I blew out the breath I didn't know I was holding, "How long have you lived here, in this house?"

His brow furrowed as he thought, "Six or seven years... Why?"

I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands, "Jesus. Okay, five years ago I was in college and I was happy. I looked drastically different than I do now. I was shorter, thinner, less-muscled, and had more feminine-like qualities. I had loving parents, although split up, two siblings, and a boyfriend whom I thought I'd loved." I glanced around and noticed a picture on the bedside table. I was shocked; I walked over and picked up the picture. "Oh Jesus Christ; I should go. Shit I should really be going." I set down the frame and turned around, right into the Angel. I wrapped my arm around his waist to steady him, and his hands gripped my biceps as he stared up at me in shock, confusion, and a small amount of fear.

I let go of his waist and walked around him, "I'm sorry but I have to-" The rest of my sentence was cut off by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway and then a car door slamming closed. I tensed up and turned to look at the Angel, "You have to help me. I-I need to hide, please!" I said, speaking in harsh whispers. He nodded and pointed toward the walk-in closet.

"Hide in there; he usually doesn't go in there." The footsteps were getting closer, "Go, hurry!" I turned and slid in the closet, just as the door opened.

"Hey honey, how was work?" The Angel, whose name I still didn't know, asked.

"It was tiring, how was your day?" I tensed, I knew that voice. I'm in deep shit. I looked around the closet and noticed a place, covered by pants, which would hide me from immediate view. I moved quickly and quietly, settling into the spot and moving the pants back into their previous positions.

"Oh you know same old same old." I heard some shuffling before that same voice spoke again.

"Um, baby where did you get these clothes?" My eyes grew wider as I realize I left my clothes lying on the bed.

"Oh, um, I got them from my mom. They were my dad's, I guess." The Angel lied.

"Okay, well we have that party to go to later. So you should start getting ready. I'll grab your tux for you, and call a babysitter."

"Oh, um, no it's okay. I'm actually not feeling up for a party tonight. I think I might stay home and get some rest."

"Alright, baby, I hope you feel better. I'm going to head over to the party and help set up. I love you, and I'll see you later." Those last words almost made me laugh. I have to cover my mouth to keep from laughing, because it all made sense now. I was played, like a fiddle.

"Love you too." The Angel said in a clipped tone, but I guess he didn't notice as he turned and left. I released a sigh of relief, but didn't move from my hiding spot. I heard light footsteps head towards the closet. "You can come out. And if you don't mind, I would love an explanation right about now." I sighed again and moved out of my hiding spot. I looked up and nodded.

 "As I was saying I was happy. I thought I had everything I would have ever needed. And then one night my boyfriend and I went to dinner." I looked down at my feet, "On the way home he stopped, in front of this house. He stopped and he fed me some lame excuse that my feeble mind believed. And he indirectly asked me to break into this house. He gave me a brown paper bag, and sent me in. And because I was 'in love' with him I did it. Well, one thing led to another and I was thrown in prison for five years. I never once thought about the possibility that none of it was my fault. Because almost everything I did was for my boyfriend... Brad. During the time I was in prison, I had a surprise growth spurt. And I started lifting and working out more." I looked back up at him, "My name is Gable Caedmon and I just escaped from prison yesterday. I dropped off the ten foot wall, landed on my face, got back up and started running. After a while I couldn't go any farther and collapsed from exhaustion. I can leave now, keep away from here... From him." I explained, looking back down at my feet.

"It's not safe for you out there in the open. Not just yet. Come here." I looked up, surprised, and followed him back into the bedroom. He crouched down and pulled a box out from under the bed. Sitting down and motioning for me to sit as well.

"I remember coming home, and being told we had a break-in. I had gone to my mother's for the weekend. When I came back though, I remember his eyes. Brad's eyes were filled with pride and excitement. He told me, 'I saw someone trying to break-in and called the police telling them to come right away.' He even described what the 'burglar' looked like. Something didn't seem right about it to me though, and yet I couldn't rain on his parade." He looked up at me, "So, I let it go. With the help of a surrogate I had my baby boy, and I was happy. Until I walked into the wrong room and found boxes upon boxes of things that was neither of ours. I found this box, and as I looked through the contents and found this, it clicked." He reached in and pulled out a picture of Brad and me asleep together on a two person couch.

I took the photo and shook my head, "I remember this. One of my college buddies took this, and boy was Brad pissed. I remember that afterwards he was playing darts and nearly hit my college buddy." I handed him back the photo and he placed it back in the box.

"I'm not happy and I can't stand him, but I don't know what to do. I don't love him, and I can tell my son doesn't either. He despises him."

I chuckle, "From what I heard he's quite observant," I turned and looked at the Angel, "And from what I saw, quite the curious one." I say looking through the crack in the door, and right at him. "Well, come on out bud. I don't bite, much." I tell him with a huge smile.

He pushes open the door and walks over to me, looking at me, scrutinizing me, studying me. I never look away from him, from his eyes. After a minute a huge smile splays across his face and he climbs up into my lap.

"Um, Michael, I don't know if-" I cut off the Angel sitting next me by turning to the little boy seated in my lap.

"He's fine, I don't mind. You're just here for the tickles, huh bud?" I ask him tickling his sides.

He starts laughing and barely manages to get a simple reply out, "N-No!" I stop tickling him.

"No tickles? Hm, then what are you here for?" A smile rests on his face and he raises his hands.

"To tickle you!" He says and jumps at me.

"Oh no, not me!" I say falling backwards, "Ah, no! No tickles! No! Tickles wound me, oh no. Losing energy can't fight anymore." I said and let my head hang limp to the side. I stuck my tongue out and closed my eyes, playing "dead."

He giggled and said, "Yay, I win! You can get up now. I winned, you is okay now." I felt him poke my cheek, "Mister? Is you okay?" I chuckled lightly. He gasped, "Come on mister, I winned you can be okay now."

I opened one eye and looked at him, "I can't be okay, not without a hug." I say and play "dead" again.

"Don't worry mister; I'll make you betters again!" He says and wraps his arms around my chest as best he could. I wrap my arms around him and sit back up.

"Oh my gosh, look I'm better now!" I say with fake excitement.

He laughs and claps a little, bouncing up and down in excitement, "Yay, you is okay! Look, Papa, he's betters again!" I look over at the Angel sitting next to me in awe. "See, Papa!"

"I see baby." He says looking at me still in awe, and I smile at him. My first real smile in about five years. Michael giggles in my lap again and turns to look at me.

"I know what you should do." I tell him, leaning down to whisper in his ear. I pull away and he smiles and nods at me. He turns and looks at his mom with a mischievous smile.

"What are you planning, butt?" The Angel sitting next to me asks.

His smile widens as he shouts, "Tickle Papa!" Then he jumps off my lap and into his mom's lap. He catches his little boy and they tickle fight for a minute before the Angel gives.

"Okay, bubby, you win. You win!" Michael sits back and throws his arms up as he cheers.

"Yay! Mister look I winned, I winned!" Michael said turning to look at me with a huge smile. I laughed and nodded.

"Yes, you did. But I think your Papa needs a hug to get better again." He gasps and throws his arms around the Angel.

"I almost forgot to make you betters Papa!" I watch as the Angel wraps his arms around his baby boy, and presses a kiss to his head. Michael yawns and I look at the clock, only to see that it's already eight thirty.

"Sounds like someone's tired. Come on let's go put you to bed." The Angel says, standing up with Michael in his arms. Michael mumbled something I couldn't comprehend and the Angel smiled at me before whispering in Michael's ear. A sleepy smile settled across his face as he waved goodnight. "I'll be right back." The Angel said,

"No worries." He smiled again and walked out of the room. I smiled and shook my head, the look of awe still fresh in my memory. When the Angel came back, he smiled at me from the doorway. My brows furrowed but my smile never wavered, "What?"

"I didn't know you were so good with kids. And to come up with something like that on the spot..." he shook his head, "It's amazing."

I shook my head, "It's really not all that amazing. Remember those siblings I told you about? Both have children, and I'm the middle failure with nothing but a prison record." I mumble the last part while watching as my fingers twiddled together. The Angel obviously wasn't supposed to hear that last part but by the gasp that escaped his mouth, I would say he did.

He came over and sat next to me. "Don't say that... You are not a failure. Sure you have a record, but you never got to live a life. And if you've never truly lived you can't be a failure, because of it. I- Oh God, he's home. Come with me." I follow him out into the hall and down to a room full of boxes. "I'm Ethan, by the way. This is, I'm guessing, all yours. There is a bed at the back of the room, you can stay there-" He's cut off when the front door opens. He turns back to me and whispers, "Go, I'll see you tomorrow." I nod and start maneuvering through boxes to the bed. I hear him close the door and his footsteps fade, before there are some hushed voices.

I shake my head and pull back the covers, stripping down to my boxers, and climbing into bed. I stare at the wall and as the voices go silent I close my eyes to sleep, dreaming of the Angel in the next room, and his beautiful baby boy.


	4. -::-

_-::-_

I can’t remember ever not getting a wakeup call, or being woken up by the sun coming through the slits of the blinds. I opened my eyes and flinched, turning onto my other side; and looked right at a little boy staring at me with his big blue eyes, and dark brown hair in his face. My brows furrowed and I looked at the little boy that was trying so hard to be quiet. He hadn’t noticed that I was awake because he kept watching my chest rise and fall. Confused as to what he was watching, I looked down and remembered the tattoo on my left side. It started on my left pec, went up and over my shoulder, and down the left side of my back. It was a huge piece, made up of a whole bunch of tribal markings. I smiled and looked back at the little boy studying my tattoo intently.

“You are quite the sneaky one.” He jumped and looked up at me, “What are you doing, bud?” I whispered. He continued to look at and watch me, determining whether or not to say something. Instead he decided to climb onto the bed and snuggle up against my chest. Taken aback I looked down at his dark brown curls and the blue eyes that were looking at my tattoo again. He brought his hand up and started tracing it with his finger.

“Mister, whas dis?” Michael looked up at me, waiting for an answer. I blinked down at him.

“It’s called a tattoo, bud,” I told him.

“Oh… Will a tattoo grow on me, too?” I chuckled and looked down into his big blue eyes.

“No, bud, a tattoo won’t grow on you.”

“Okay… I sleepy now,” He said with a yawn. He snuggled closer to me and rested his head against my chest, falling asleep almost immediately. I looked down at the sleeping boy and smiled. I wrapped my arm around him and settled down again, falling asleep in no time.

…

The next time I woke up it was to squealing and the snap of a phone camera. My eyes shot open and I had to blink a couple times. When my eyes focused, I looked and noticed a petite blonde girl with big green eyes staring at me in astonishment and fear. When her eyes shifted I remembered the little boy sleeping in my arms. I looked down and noticed I had turned on my back, and he was practically lying across my chest. My arms were still wrapped around the little boy, who was undisturbed by the squealing this crazy lady did a few seconds ago.

I looked back at the crazy lady, and noticed the Angel standing a few steps behind her. He had wide eyes and his hands out in front of him, like he was trying to stop something. I looked at the crazy lady and back to the Angel again, and in my deep husky morning voice I whispered, “Good morning?”

The crazy lady squealed again and turned to the Angel, Ethan, behind her. “Oh my God, how did you score this?!”

“Tina!” Ethan whispered, “Be quiet and shut up! Why did I even let you into my house this morning?” _Oh, so the crazy lady is named Tina, makes so much sense… She kind of reminds me of-_

“Because you love me, hun, and you know it.” Tina told him.

“Wait, Tina Rasmussen?” I whispered, voice still husky, looking at the petite blonde and trying to remember five years ago.

Tina stopped and turned around to look at me with wide eyes. “How did you…”

I smiled and sat up, moving the still sleeping boy, who had started to fuss a little before calming down, and turned to look at her again. “Tina,” she nodded and I leaned in closer, “how’s the egg salad business?” I asked her trying not to laugh. Her jaw dropped and she opened and closed her mouth a few times. Then she stopped and looked at me, I mean really looked at me. “Hello darling, did you miss me?” I whispered and a huge smile broke out across her face. She squealed again and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of bed. I got up and repositioned the sleeping child again before looking down at Ms. Tina Rasmussen.

She gaped up at me like a fish, before she took in the rest of my form. I looked down and realized I was just in my boxers. I looked back up at them both, and noticed that the Angel’s eyes were roaming my chest. Tina was nowhere in the room anymore, but the Angel was and he wasn’t staring at his baby boy. “I’m sorry. Just give me a sec, and I’ll pull something on.” I said, making his eyes snap up to look into mine.

“I wouldn’t dream of it...” He whispered. I don’t think I was supposed to hear that. I looked at the jeans I was wearing yesterday and pulled those on with my free arm. I looked at the shirt and then at the sleeping boy in my arms. I grabbed the shirt and gently laid him on the bed, but when I pulled away from him his eyes opened and were filled with unshed tears. He sat up and made grabby hands at me, almost crying, and sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. He whimpered and reached for me again. I slipped the shirt on over my head and the tears started falling out of his eyes.

“Okay, bud,” I said picking him up again, “don’t cry I’ve got you.” He pulled at my shirt again still whimpering and crying. I sighed and pulled it off again, and as if by magic he wrapped his arms around my chest as best he could and snuggled in again. Falling right back to sleep for the second time this morning. I looked at the shirt in my hand, and back up to the Angel, “I guess your wish has been granted.” I said winking at him. His eyes widened a fraction and a blush coated his cheeks.

“H-How did you do that? It takes me forever to get him to fall asleep.” I smiled down at the little boy asleep against my chest.

“Well, this morning I woke up and he was in here studying me. My tattoo especially, and then he climbed into bed and snuggled up to me. Falling asleep just like he did a couple seconds ago, I didn’t do anything special.” Ethan was looking at me like I was the sun and he needed me to survive. I smiled and motioned to the door, “We should probably find Tina before something gets out onto Facebook.” A smile rested on his face and he turned and led the way through the boxes.

When we got out into the living room Tina was sitting on the couch, staring off into space. Ethan went and sat next to her nudging her shoulder. I walked in and sat on the coffee table in front of her. “Hey Tiny…” she looked up at me and glared, but still had a smile on her face.

“Shut up, you ass.” Her eyes and smile dimmed as she really got another look at me. “Where did you go? You just up and disappeared, for what five years and now you’re back? What the hell happened?” I looked at Tina. This wasn’t the Tina I remembered, the care-free Tina was buried underneath all of the hurt and betrayal I caused her.

I sighed and glanced at the Angel sitting next to her. When I looked back at Tina I made sure to look her in the eye, “Tiny… Tina, I’ve been in prison for the last five years,” her eyes widened, “I escaped two days ago.”

“B-But how-w did- It doesn’t make sense!” She sputtered, almost shouting.

The little boy in my arms stirred a little before settling down again. I looked at Tina again, “I was stupid, I thought- Well, it doesn’t matter what I thought. Point is I was tricked into breaking into this house…” I looked over at the Angel looking at me with worry shadowed in his eyes, “By Brad.” I heard Tina gasp and looked back over at her. There were tears in her eyes and she was covering her mouth with her hands, “Tina, don’t cry please… Come here.” I told her opening my free arm out for her. She came over and wrapped one arm around my back, while the other still covered her mouth. I wrapped my arm around her and started rubbing her arm comfortingly. “It’s okay, Tiny, it’s okay.”

I looked up at the angel sitting all alone on the couch, and saw him glaring at Tina. I smiled and nudged his foot, winking at him when he looked at me. Tina pulled away from me, and accidentally woke Michael up. He whined a little and I stood up swaying slightly, “It is okay, bud, I’m right here.” I continued to sway, even when I felt his breathing even out and his arms go limp again. I looked back the other two, my college best friend, and an Angel. Both of them were looking at me with smiles on their faces.

“You know I’ve only ever seen him do that with Ethan.” I looked at Tina in confusion. She rolled her eyes and motioned to Michael, “Stick with one person and get fussy until that one person is back… It’s quite beautiful actually.” I nodded and continued swaying from side to side, feeling Ethan’s eyes roaming my body again. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was only nine in the morning.

“We should eat something, before it gets too close to lunchtime.” I say looking back at the Angel and watching the blush cover his cheeks. I chuckled and looked down at Michael, shaking him gently. “Bud, it’s time for breakfast. Wake up so you can eat.” He whimpered and shook his head, “No? Why not? Do you want some tickles?” He started rubbing his eyes and shaking his head no. “No? Oh, okay, I know what you want…” I grabbed him under his arms and held him up saying, “Simba!” He giggled and shook his head, his curls swinging everywhere.

“No, daddy, no! I want food.” I set him down on the floor and smiled at him, shocked on the inside. He wouldn’t let go of my hand, but that was okay. I looked at the other two and they were both looking at Michael in shock.

“Okay, bud, let’s go see what we can make for breakfast. Are you coming, Tiny?”

“Oh fuck off, asshole.” Michael gasped and pointed at Tina.

“You said bad words!” I laughed and looked at Tina.

“Wow Tiny, such a bad example.” She glared at me and looked down at Michael.

“Come on Mikey, let’s go get some breakfast.” He looked up at me and back at Tina, and then back up at me and back at Tina again. I smiled and moved my hand towards Tina.

“Go on, bud, I’ve got to talk to your mom.” He nodded and grabbed Tina’s hand, following her into the kitchen. I smiled and turned, right into the Angel standing next to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and his hands gripped my biceps. I chuckled, “We should really stop meeting like this.” I looked down into his laser beam blue eyes, which were filled with a few emotions I couldn’t name.

He smiled up at me, “I guess so… What did you want to talk about?”

“I can’t remember actually.” I said with a smile.

He smiled up at me and said, “Well I wanted to talk to you. Michael calls me Papa, and he calls Brad exactly that, Brad. I was genuinely shocked when he called you daddy, and when you told me that he was with you this morning. I just don’t know what to do to thank you.”

“There is no need to thank me. I should be the one thanking you. After all you’ve done for me in the last couple days… I don’t know how to thank you.” I realized that I hadn’t let go of his waist and went to let go, only to be pulled into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him tighter and stood up straight, picking him up off the ground. I felt his breath on my ear and a shiver ran through my body.

“Stay with me tonight.” I pulled back and looked at him like he was crazy.

“I can’t. I-I-” I stuttered.

“Yes, you can. Please stay with me tonight.” Ethan’s hands moved to cup my face, running his thumb across my cheekbone. He was looking at me with such desperation that I knew I couldn’t say no.

With a sigh I said, “Okay, I will.” A huge smile broke out across his face and he smashed his lips against mine. My eyes widened in shock, but it didn’t take me long to react and return the kiss.

“Papa, daddy, breakfast is ready!” Michael shouted running in. We pulled apart hastily, and I set Ethan back on his feet. I turned to look at Michael, picking him up and resting him on my hip again. I looked over at Ethan and saw him already looking at me.

“What did you and Tiny make?” I asked him, reaching out and grabbing the Angel's hand giving it a squeeze before letting it go again.

Michael giggled, “She doesn’t like it when you call her Tiny. She says it’s very mean.” I make my eyes widen in false shock.

“She says what? Do I have to tickle Tiny? What do you think?” He nodded and giggled. I turned and looked at the Angel next to me, “Here, she’s going to get feisty.” I say handing Michael to his mom. “Don’t want you in the way when she tries to climb me like a tree. Trust me I’ve seen it happen before.” They both smile and we all walk into the kitchen to eat breakfast… And potentially tickle Tina.

…

Tina left at around one thirty saying she had to go pick her boyfriend, Josh, up from the airport. The rest of the day was spent in front of the TV. Ethan, Michael, and I cuddled up and watching Spongebob. At around eight thirty Michael started getting tired, so Ethan took him and put him to bed. When he came back he led me into their room, and crawled in bed. I stood at the foot of the bed, watching him get comfortable. He looked at me and motioned for me to join him, but I didn’t move… Not right away.

“Are you sure?” I asked him.

He looked me in the eyes, standing on the bed and walking over to me. The bed made him taller, but still not taller than me. “Yes, I’m one hundred percent positive.”

“But, I’m a convict. An escaped criminal. I haven’t done anything remarkable, didn’t finish college, and I am certainly not the guy you deserve.” I tell him, looking into his eyes and seeing anything but disappointment.

He looked me in the eyes, took another step closer, and started running his hands across my bare chest. “Don’t say degrading things about yourself; I don’t care that you have gone to prison, and never completed college, because you’ve grown up. Grown into the man you are today. The man who I found passed out face down on the lawn. The man who treats my son like he was the world. The man who’s giving me the courage to finally end the poisonous relationship I’m currently stuck in.” The sound of a car pulling up and the sound of the door closing followed his last statement, “Well speak of the devil, I’m not going to let you hide this time.” I nodded and he pecked my lips. I moved and stood against the wall, and he sat on the edge of the bed with one of his legs crossed over the other.

The front door opened and closed, and footsteps made their way to the bedroom. “Hey baby, how was your day?”

“It was amazing. How was yours?” Ethan asked, not really sounding interested.

“Tiring like usual, you okay baby?” Brad walked in and stopped just short of the end of the dresser. He looked a lot like he did when he confronted me in the courthouse bathroom. Same brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin, and still six foot two with some muscle. I schooled my emotions and stood up straight, waiting for his dense mind to notice me.

“Actually, no, I’m not. We need to talk, right now.” Ethan said standing up.

“Okay, about what?” Brad asked, still not aware of anything around him. I hadn’t noticed before, but it seemed like all of his stuff was packed up and in the corner of the room.

“I can’t do this anymore. I am not happy, I am absolutely miserable. I can’t be with you anymore. Remember that night you told me we had a break in? I knew something wasn’t right, but I didn’t say anything and continued on with my life. Over time I kept getting worse and worse, and then I found the room next to this one. And found a box full of pictures and other small things. And you know what I remembered while looking through those pictures?” He shook his head and opened his mouth to answer, “I remembered your description of the burglar, and looking at those photos I knew what wasn’t right about the ‘break in’.” Ethan crossed his arms across his chest glaring holes into Brad.

And when Brad finally looked around and noticed his stuff packed up, he noticed that I was also standing there. “Who is that? Who are you and what are you doing in my house?” He asked turning towards me and walking a few steps closer. I stood my ground, never moving an inch, and when he got close enough to actually see my face confusion raced across his features. Looking down at him I remembered that I had no shirt on, but that didn’t stop me from holding back what I had to say.

“I’m surprised you are confused. After all, you did tell me to come by.” My deeper voice came out cold and emotionless, and finally realization and horror dawned on him. He stepped back a few steps and looked at me like I was an alien.

“You-You aren’t supposed to be released for another couple months. How- What- Gabe-”

“Don’t call me Gabe.” I was practically vibrating with rage.

“Actually Gable, you can go. This won’t take long.” Ethan told me. I nodded and had to stop myself from running out of the room. I turned and made my way into the guest room, and to the bed. I practically ripped my jeans off and climbed into bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

I woke up to the slamming of the front door. I noticed it was still dark out, and realized it must not have been that long since I left and climbed into bed. I didn’t have the energy to move though, so when Ethan came in and stopped just short of the bed all I could do was blink up at him. Although when the tears started pouring out of his eyes, I sat up and pulled him into my arms without hesitation. His hands gripped my arms and his head was buried in my neck. I had my arms wrapped around him, rubbing his back soothingly. He yawned and snuggled into me. I maneuvered us so that we were lying down, and I waited for him to fall asleep before I let myself fall back to sleep again. And later when Michael snuck in and squeezed in between us, neither of us stirred. For whatever reason it made me feel more whole than I had in a long time. And I was perfectly okay with that. It made me realize just how much I already loved these two, even though it had been quite a short amount of time.


	5. -:::-

_ -:::- _

In the next week, I continued to stay with Ethan and Michael. Today Brad was finally going to come and collect his stuff. Ethan, Michael, and I were all in the front room; Michael sat on the floor playing with some toys, and Ethan and I on the couch. I was at one end of the couch watching Michael and occasionally looking through the window at the neighborhood outside. Ethan was at the other end of the couch, curled up with a well-worn book. 

I was watching Michael play with his toy vehicles when the Angel on the other side of the couch jolted upright, almost falling over. Before he could fall, I reached out and wrapped my arms around him. The Angel fell the rest of the way into my side and just stayed there for a minute, momentarily forgetting the urgent task at hand. He settled into my side with a relaxed sigh, before remembering what was so urgent. He looked up at me, “I need to run to the store and grab some things for dinner.” He turned to Michael, “You want to come with me to the store, bud?” he asked standing.

Michael turned around to look at his Papa, before shaking his head and turning back to his toys. “No.” The Angel sighed, resting his hands on his hips.

“Honey, Brad’s coming over today,” Michael looked back at his Papa, “are you sure you don’t want to come with me?” Michael got up and shook his head again.

“I wan’ to stay, no go to store.” He walked over to us and climbed into my lap, “I stay with daddy.” 

The Angel looked at me for approval, I shrugged and he sighed before leaning down and kissing Michael on the head. “Okay, I won’t be long. I’ll be right back.” He gave me a peck on the lips and straightened up, walking into the kitchen. He walks back out and grabs his keys and wallet off the table by the door. He waved and blew more kisses before walking out to his car, closing the door behind him. We heard a car door and then the car start and he was gone. 

I turned to look down at Michael, “What do you want to do, bud?”

He looked up and me and smiled, “Movie.”

I smiled back, “Go pick the movie and I’ll put it in.” He nodded and clambered out of my lap again. When he came back a minute later with Toy Story in his hands I chuckled and got up to put the movie in before settling back on the couch. He climbed up and snuggled into me, waiting for the movie to start. I wrapped my arm around him and pressed play when the menu came up. Not too long after the movie started my eyelids started to droop, and I fell asleep on the couch holding Michael.

…

“Daddy. Daddy wake up. The door, daddy.” I woke up with a start looking around a bit disoriented. When my eyes and my brain focused I stood up, Michael on my hip, and rubbing my eyes with my free hand. I made my way to the door and opened it just enough to see who it was. There  _ he _ was, finally come to collect his stuff… And he didn’t look so spiffy either.

“Brad,” I acknowledged opening the door wider.

A sneer formed on his face, “What are you still doing here?”

I rolled my eyes and stepped aside so he could come in, “I’m not here for discussions and insults. Get in, get your shit, and get back out.” He grunted and pushed past me, walking down the hall.

“Daddy, are you sick? You sound different,” I looked down at the little boy perched on my hip.

“No bud, I’m not sick. I was sleeping, so my voice is waking up again,” I told him. 

He looked at me and nodded, “That makes sense. Can I watch another movie?” I smiled and made my way into the front room again. I set him on his feet and nudged him toward the movies, while I took Toy Story out of the player and put it back in its case. He brought the next one over and then ran back to sit on the couch. I took Treasure Planet out of its case and put it in the player, before straightening up and waiting for the menu to appear so I could turn it on. I heard things moving around and finally some footsteps in the hall before the menu popped up and I pressed play. “Thanks, Daddy.”

I smiled and ruffled his hair, “No problem, bud.” I looked up and saw Brad standing there with a mixture of emotions on his face; jealousy, longing, and unhappiness just to name a few. I walked around the couch and back to the front door, holding it open for him. He hurried out the door and loaded the armful of his things into his car. When he came back in, I checked on Michael, before following him down the hall to grab more of his stuff. He grabbed a few smaller boxes and walked right back out, and I rolled my eyes and stacked a couple smaller boxes on top of one of the biggest boxes. I picked them up with ease and walked out of the room, down the hall, out the front door, and over to his car.

I set them down and looked at his astonished face before chuckling and walking back in to grab more boxes. After a few more trips than necessary, he had all of his shit stuffed into his car and was pulling out of the driveway. I made my way back into the house and sat next to Michael on the couch to watch the movie and wait for Ethan to get home. I started thinking about what I was going to do, if I was going to try and get a job, and if so what job, if I was going to try and finish college and get a job in my desired field, and if I was going to save up enough to move out. If I was going to leave before it got too hard to live without this entirely minuscule, but complete family letting me stay off the streets at this current moment… When Michael snuggled into my side, eyes still transfixed on the movie, I had to stop thinking about it before the ache in my head escalated.

Even after Ethan returned from the store, even after putting the groceries away together, even after the movies finished, after dinner, after putting Michael to sleep, and even after lying in bed with an Angel snuggled into my side I had to stop thinking about it should my heart, along with my head, burst from over-exertion. Even though I knew I would have to think about it someday, that day was not today. So without much more than that, I turned and wrapped my arm around the Angel’s waist and pulled him tighter into my chest. Resting my head on my other hand, I fell asleep with the Angel snuggling closer still.

…

I woke up the next morning with an Angel sprawled over the top of me and a curly-haired little boy snuggled into my side. A smile came to my face and I realized that I had never felt better in my life. That elated feeling quickly sank to my stomach when I realized I still had to think about whether or not I was going to stay. While the feeling was souring in my gut I realized that Ethan was staring up at me with a mix of grogginess and concern on his face. My inner turmoil must’ve been clear as day on my face, so without missing a beat I locked it away and smiled down at the Angel lying across my chest. The confusion settled in his eyes, but he gave me a smile back and settled back down to go back to sleep. the second those piercing blue eyes closed I looked back up at the ceiling and slowly drifted back to sleep.

After waking up for the second time, we all decided to play around in the backyard for the day. Michael was dressed in jean shorts and a t-shirt, running around the backyard without shoes and trying not to get caught by either of us. The entire time we’ve been goofing around out here, happiness has been off the charts. Never stopping once to think about what was going to happen or what I needed to do. Because right now,  _ I _ needed to be playing with  _ my _ family in the backyard. That thought stopped me dead in my tracks, and warmth spread through my veins like wildfire. A huge ear-to-ear smile covered my face and I watched as  _ my _ little boy ran straight towards me, running from his Papa without paying attention to where I was. Squatting down, I waited with open arms ready to grab him. Turning around at the last second, he giggled and laughed as my arms closed around him. Falling backward I made some monster noises and started “eating” him.

His peals of laughter were infectious and smile-inducing. I paused to let him regain his breath, and the smile he gifted me with after was one of the best things I could have ever imagined. Lying on my side, I watched as he grabbed my face and gave me a big, audible smooch on the lips. Shocked beyond belief, I watched as he crawled out of my arms and started running rampant through the backyard once again. Sitting up, I looked at the Angel holding his hand out for me to take. I smiled and took his hand, pulling him into me instead of using his hand to get to my feet. He landed in my lap with a laugh, bracing himself against my shoulders. His laugh was another one of the best things imaginable, and I realized I could listen to it for the rest of my life. With huge smiles on our faces, we stared into each other's eyes, breathing heavily. Ethan’s eyes flicked to my lips and back, and he licked then bit his lip. A groan built in my chest and my own eyes flicked from his lips to his eyes once more. Without much warning, he cupped my face in his hands and crashed our lips together. Sparks were flying everywhere and I tightened my grip around his waist.

I was about to run my tongue across his lip, asking for entrance, when a wet nose touched my cheek followed by a tongue like sandpaper. Pulling away from Ethan I turned my head to the side and was face to face with a gorgeous yellow lab. It still had to be a puppy. I frowned and reached out to pet its head. It leaned into my hand and rolled onto its back, pawing at my hand for some belly rubs. I smiled and heard Ethan giggle, and Michael slowly moving through the grass toward the puppy. Gently rubbing its belly I checked for a collar, looking for an owner. There was no collar, but that didn’t mean there was no owner. I turned toward Ethan while rubbing the puppy’s belly. “He doesn’t have a collar, but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t already have an owner. His owner could be putting up missing dog signs.” Pulling his lip between his teeth, Ethan looked down at the puppy and nodded.

“You’re right, I can go walk around and see if there are any around here. Are you okay with keeping an eye on these two? I swear it will only take-” I cut the Angel off with a kiss and rested my forehead against his.

“I would love to look after these two.” The Angel’s smile was blinding as he pulled me in for another quick kiss. He pulled away and maneuvered himself out of my lap. Walking around the side of the house, he disappeared to hunt for signs. I turned my head back to Michael and the puppy, but they were just staring at each other. Then the puppy started leaning towards Michael, sniffing along the way. When there was an inch between their faces the puppy licked Michael’s nose, causing more giggles to emerge from my little boy. Getting up he ran over and jumped into my lap, the puppy following along. I laughed and stood up, setting Michael back on the ground and picking the puppy up. Grabbing Michael’s hand I led us back into the house, “Come on, bud, let’s go watch a movie.” We walked into the front room and the doorbell rang. I told Michael to pick a movie and adjusted the puppy in my arm, confused as to who it could be. Michael handed me Toy Story and ran over to the couch. I got him adjusted and settled the puppy in his lap, before putting in the movie and pressing play when the menu appeared.

When the movie was playing and I made sure the boys weren’t going to move anytime soon, I went to the front door. Opening it I was surprised when no one was there. I looked around and didn’t see anything peculiar, but noticed an envelope on the porch. Furrowing my brow I bent down to retrieve the envelope, an unsettled feeling washing over me. Looking around one more time, I took in my surroundings absently noting the black SUV across the street. Stepping back into the house, I closed the door and looked down at the envelope in my hand. My name was the only thing scrawled neatly across the front of the envelope, causing my unsettled feeling to grow. I flipped the envelope over and started to open it, thumb under the flap when the sliding door opened and my name was being called. Looking up I made my way to the kitchen, my unsettled feeling ever present. Leaning against the door frame I watched as Ethan set his shoes by the door, his light brown hair falling in front of his face. Standing straight he looked over at me and shook his head, noticing the envelope in my hand.

“I didn’t see any missing posters, and I walked down the next street over, too.” Pointing at the envelope in my hand he asked, “What’s that?”

Looking down at the envelope in my hand, I shook my head. Looking back up at my Angel I said, “Nothing, it's uh nothing. No posters, you say?” Ethan nods and crosses his arms before closing the gap between us. Stuffing the envelope in my back pocket, I silenced my thoughts and wrapped Ethan in my arms. Slowly his shivering stopped and he relaxed, his body melting into mine. Rubbing my thumb across the flesh of his neck, I started swaying us to and fro. When there was a shout of, “Over daddy,” in the next room I sighed and pulled away, grabbing Ethan’s hand instead. “I guess we’ll- I mean you’ll have to run to the store tomorrow and get puppy essentials,” I told him as I led us into the front room with our boys.

I leaned over the back of the couch and rested my chin on top of Michael’s head. “Well, what do you want to watch now bud?” He giggled and pointed at Finding Nemo. I smiled and walked around the couch to the TV stand, squatting and putting the movie into the player, before pressing play at the menu and handing the Angel the remote. He looked at me quizzically and I leaned down to peck his lips, “I will be right back, got to use the facilities.” He nodded and I walked around the couch and down the hall. Once away from my family I pulled the envelope out of my back pocket and ripped it open. Pulling the letter out I unfolded the paper and looked at the few sentences spread on the page. My thoughts raged and my unsettled feeling consumed me. Sliding down the wall, I  rested my arms on my knees and cradled my forehead in my palm; staring at the floor between my feet.

There was nothing I could do at this current moment, so I got up and shoved the envelope back into my pocket. Walking back down the hall I walked into my front room, noticing my already half asleep family and the glare of the lampposts outside. I walked over to the curtains and looked outside. The black SUV had moved and now had an arm hanging out of the passenger window. Giving me the sign language for the letters ‘y’ and ‘n’ the arm awaited an answer. Breathing heavily through my nose I held up my hand, the letter on my hand made them retract their arm and speed away. Letting out my breath I closed the curtains, turned off the movie, carried Michael and the puppy into his room, and put them to sleep. Giving Michael a goodnight kiss, I left his room with only a night light shining and walked back out to gather the Angel in my arms. I walked us into our room and to the bed, laying him on the bed and stripping to my boxers. I pulled off his socks and his jeans and crawled into bed, pulling him into my chest and wrapping the blanket around us.

Ethan snuggled into me and I ran my hand through his hair, only being able to think about the letter and the speedy getaway.


	6. -::::-

_-::::-_

I didn’t sleep a wink, the only time my eyes closed was when I had to blink. I couldn’t get the letter out of my head. It made the looming decision I still had to make present itself at the forefront of my mind. I had a massive headache and I knew sleep would have helped, but instead, I stared down at the Angel in my arms and thought. Thought about staying, about the letter, about getting a job, about going back to school for my degree. But then I questioned myself until “ _Would that be the best thing for them?_ ” was the only thing running through my mind. Sometime around 4:30 I unraveled myself from Ethan, careful not to wake him. I pulled some basketball shorts over my boxers and grabbed some socks. Walking out into the living room, I sat on the couch and pulled my socks on. Standing up from the couch, I walked down the hall and peeked into Michael’s room.

Michael was still out like a light, but the puppy wasn't in the room with him. Cursing I turned around and walked through the house until I came to a stop in the kitchen doorway. The puppy had curled up in front of the sliding glass door, a few feet away from a rather large puddle. I sighed and walked into the kitchen to grab some paper towels to mop it up. When I moved into the kitchen, the puppy sat up and started wagging his tail. I went back over to the puddle and mopped it up, throwing away the soiled paper towels and grabbing my shoes by the door. I sat in a kitchen chair and pulled my shoes on before walking over to the sliding glass and sliding it open. The puppy bounded out into the yard and I followed with a slight smile on my face. I watched the puppy run around for a bit, before making my way around the house and out the side gate. Walking across the front yard I pointed myself in a direction and started running. The air was a dreadful cold against my bare torso, which caused my tiredness to evaporate.

Following the sidewalk, I went wherever it took me as long as I stayed in the neighborhood. I would stop for breaks, but they only lasted long enough for me to stabilize my breathing and then I was off again. By the time I made myself head back, I was sure it had to be around five in the morning. Turning onto my street, I paused at the sight of the black SUV parked across the street from the house. Looking for incoming cars, I jogged over to the passenger's side and knocked on the glass. After a pause, the window rolled down to reveal a startled twenty-something-year-old kid. “I’ll be back out in ten, then you’re going to drive me there.” Without waiting for a response I turned and made my way around the side of the house and into the backyard again. I saw the puppy sitting in front of the sliding glass and leaned down to pet his head. He wagged his tail and I chuckled, opening the door and watching him trot inside.

Following the puppy inside, I went over to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle out of it. Glancing at the time on the microwave, I inhaled my next swallow and started hacking up my lung. It was 6:30 and I had been running for two hours. I knew the house was going to wake up soon, so I set the water bottle on the counter and rushed down the back hallway. Turning the knob and in a careful manner pushed the door open, I noticed Ethan cuddled up to my pillow. A smile raced across my face and I had to stop myself from going over there and replacing the pillow in his arms. I shook my head and found a clean shirt. Pulling it over my head I grabbed the letter, and read it one more time. Crushing the note, I shoved it in my pocket as the words flashed across my eyes like wildfire. I made my way back out of our room, I pulled the door shut, and made my way out to the living room. Pausing to make sure the van was still there I walked over to the front door and unlocked it. Stepping out of the door I pulled it closed behind me, the words still running through my mind:

_Think you can handle it, this apple pie life? How could you when you could never leave the house because you’re “wanted”?_ _  
_ _Meet me @ the coffee shop on Baker Street tomorrow @ 7:30 AM._

I shut the door behind me and made my way across the street.

…

Sitting across from me was a man I had never wanted to see again. His dark brown hair streaked through with silver, his full mustache, and bright golden eyes... It was the same way he looked all those years ago. Sheriff Farrin Isaacs rested his elbows on the table, and his hand clasped together. To anyone else, he looked relaxed and ready to converse, but I knew better. His eyes held a cold and calculating look that contradicted his playful half smirk. He sighed, “Gable, Gable, Gable… After last night I figured everything was hunky-dory. And then I get a call at 6:30 this morning, saying you had changed your mind? You definitely still surprise me, son.”

I sat there, watching the man who had been a longtime family friend, the man I thought of as family. The man forced to sit back and watch as I threw myself into a place I didn’t deserve to be in. All because I wouldn’t talk to him when he wanted answers. Rolling my shoulders and sliding down another inch in my seat, I settled my steely gaze on him. Reaching into my pocket, I dug out the letter and positioned it on the table roughly. Settling back in my seat once again, I crossed my arms across my chest and said, “Explain.” He looked down at the crumpled letter before dropping his hands to smooth it out.

Once it smoothed to his liking he leaned back in his seat and looked up at me. “Well, son, I have some information that you don’t. It could have helped you, but those shitty officers at the prison enjoyed giving you hell.” He paused and circled his finger around the word in quotation marks several times. “You see right here how this is in quotations?” I dropped my eyes to the finger still circling the quoted word. A brief glance up at me and he was speaking again, not caring if I had answered or not. “That’s because it’s not true.”

My eyes snapped back up to his and my mouth cracked open in disbelief. I sat up and leaned forward, but before I could make a sound he shook his head. “I figured out early in your second year it wasn’t actually you. I saw that piece of shit Brad, running around town one day and pulled him over. I told him I wanted some answers and he had gotten all skittish. I ended up bringing him into the station for drug possession and got him into an interrogation room. My colleague was in the other room, working with the equipment. After I finished asking Brad about the drugs, I had the recording switched to one I could use as evidence. Then I got to ask him about you and your situation. I was tearing him a new asshole. Asking him about what happened, and asking him why he did it.” He leaned forward, rested his elbows on the table and settled his head in his palms. “By the time he left he was almost in tears, and I was pretty sure I almost had him pissing himself.”

I closed my eyes and shook my head, a smile fighting its way onto my face. I opened my eyes and looked into his intelligent golden ones. “That still doesn’t explain why that helped me,” I said. He sighed and scrubbed his hands down his face, returning his attention to the table.

“Well, I wasn’t stupid I had him write it down before he left. Which left me with a video and his written statement. I gave it to the head of the prison and he agreed that you were innocent, but I don’t know what happened.” He looked up at me and I saw the tears gathering on his waterline. “I expected them to release you shortly thereafter. The head of the prison even called a guard to tell him to release you.”

I sat up in my seat, “Which guard?”

“Jacobs. Graham Jacobs,” he whispered.

I shook my head and I finally understood. I looked back at the man sitting in front of me and said, “Officer Graham Jacobs was _always_ pulling shit with me. Even though he’s only half an inch taller than me he enjoyed trying to make me feel small.”

Farrin shook his head and grabbed one of my hands in both of his. “I see, well I still have some news for you. That day you broke out, the head didn’t even report it. You were never on the news for escaping prison." He reached up and scratched his beard, looking down at the table in thought. "Hell, you were never on the news for going to prison in the first place. If anyone asks, it was false imprisonment and the head has had that stamped on your records.”

A huge weight felt like it had disappeared off my shoulders, and a huge smile split across my face. I was beyond happy, for the first time in weeks I didn’t have to think about what I could do. Standing up I threw some bills on the table for the coffee neither of us had touched. Looking down at the man in front of me I said, “Come on, I have some people I want you to meet.”

…

He pulled into the driveway and I could see Ethan, Michael, and the puppy sitting on the couch. I got out of the car and made my way up the front steps, turning the door handle and swinging it open. I heard the clicking of claws on the floor and managed to catch the puppy that came flying at me. Looking back at the man standing behind me I motioned for him to go first. Entering behind him, I shut the door and set the puppy back down. He ran back into the living room, and I heard him bark once before he was back and sniffing at Farrin. I heard the patter of two different pairs of feet and looked up to see Michael running out of the living room. Ethan following behind him. Squatting down, I held my arms open for the curly haired little boy. A huge smile enveloped his face and he launched himself into my arms with a shout, “Daddy!”

Catching the little boy, I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a squeeze, “Hey, Bud.” I leaned back and planted a huge kiss on his cheek, before standing up with him in my arms. I looked over at Farrin and saw him watching the puppy at his feet with scrutiny. I looked at Michael again and leaned in to whisper in his ear. He gasped, giggled, and nodded sending his curls flying everywhere. Then he was struggling to be set down. I set him down and watched him run over to Farrin with a huge smile on his face.

He grabbed his finger and tugged, getting Farrin’s attention before saying, “Hi, I’m Michael. Daddy says you are my grandpa. Is that true?”

Farrin gave me the side-eye and then squatted down so he was at eye-level with Michael. “That’s right,” Farrin looked up at Ethan who was standing a few feet away, “That is if your Papa is okay with it.” Michael turned to look at Ethan with puppy dog eyes, and I jumped in to introduce everyone.

“Ethan, this is Sheriff Farrin Isaacs. Farrin, this is Ethan Dambry and that one,” I pointed at Michael, “like he said is Michael.” Ethan held out his hand to shake Farrin’s and then resumed folding his arms.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Isaacs.”

Farrin scoffed and said, “Oh please, call me Farrin. Mr. Isaacs was my dad.”

Ethan laughed and nodded, “We were actually about to make some lunch. Would you care to join us?” Farrin smiled but before he could say anything Michael was pulling him into the living room. With a word that sounded like “movie” falling from his lips.

I chuckled and looked over at Ethan, catching him in my arms as he launched himself at me without warning. Wrapping my arms around his waist, his hands tangled in my hair and he smashed his lips on mine. Tightening my hold on his waist, I kissed him back for only a second. Because the next second he was pulling away and smacking me across the face. I heard the sound of a movie switch on in the living room and looked back down at Ethan.

“Where in the hell were you?! You had me worried sick! No note, no warning, nothing!” He wiggled out of my arms and started pacing, “Michael wondered where you were, and I... You had me worried sick!”

“Angel, you already said that,” I leaned forward and grabbed hold of his shoulders. “If you'll calm down I'll explain everything to you.” I moved my hands to cup his face, running my thumb along his cheekbone. He nodded and I pecked his lips before grabbing his hand and leading him into the kitchen. The sound of Michael’s movie still playing in the background.

…

“So, let me get this straight. That was what the envelope last night was about?” I nodded, “It was for him to tell you that you were innocent?” I nodded once again and watched Ethan shake his head in disbelief. “Okay, I have one more question.”

Looking back down at the cucumber I was cutting I said, “Shoot.”

Ethan stopped tearing the lettuce and leaned against the counter, “Who is he?”

I stopped cutting and set down the knife. I wiped my hands on my shorts and looked up at Ethan, “My parents split when I was very young. After my mother had my younger brother, Kyler, she divorced my father and moved back to Europe. My Dad got left to raise all us boys alone, but he wasn’t mad or sad or anything. No, from the minute the divorce finalized he was happier than I’d ever seen him before. Farrin, he was always around for as long as I could remember. At five, I didn’t quite understand what was going on or why it was happening, but my dad made sure I never worried about it.” I looked up at Ethan and smiled.

I felt hands land on my shoulders and my smile widened even more. Then his voice was ringing around the kitchen, “Oh Jesus, you sure enjoy taking our time explaining. You always have, you’d ramble for hours about something that lasted five minutes. I’ve been this kid’s father from the minute he was born, but it was only official after that divorce finalized. These kids are my kids, plain and simple.”

I smiled and saw that Ethan was smiling too. I looked up at Farrin and placed my hand over his, “So how's Dad doing, Pops?”

Pops chuckled and gave me the look, “He’s as stubborn as ever and snarky to boot. He misses you, everyone else is able to visit for family dinners every week. He feels like if he had done something it would have been different. I'm sure if you visited, you could help my point that it wouldn't have mattered. There was nothing he could have done. Plus, that would mean I was right and he was wrong.” He laughed and kissed my head.

I laughed and nodded, before Michael came running in, the puppy following after him. He climbed up into my lap and said, “Daddy, movie is over and I'm hungry.” I chuckled and tickled his belly, making his giggle and squirm.

“Well, it's a good thing we made lunch then. Let's put you in your seat so you can eat.” I walked over to the table and sat him in his booster seat. Ethan walked over and put a plate of apple slices and half a PB&J in front of him. Michael cheered before grabbing an apple slice and trying to shove it all in his mouth. “Whoa, slow down there, Bud. We don't want you to choke,” I admonished. Michael nodded and I went over to help Ethan bring lunch over. Setting the bowl of salad on the table, I hurried and finished cutting the cucumber. I put it into its own separate bowl, before grabbing some of the other toppings and bringing them over to the table.

Ethan and I brought over all the toppings and dressings for the salad, and then we all sat around the table. Ethan, Michael, Farrin, the puppy, and I sitting around the table enjoying a nice lunch. Enjoying in the fact that everything was going to change now that we knew the truth. Enjoying the fact that we were going to be one big happy family.


End file.
